Barney's Colorful World! Live (2011 re-released) (US released) (battybarney2014's version)
"Barney's Colorful World! Live" (also known as "Barney Live in Concert - Barney's Colorful World Adventure!", and "Barney Live! - The Colorful World Tour")" is a Barney Home Video that was re-released on the US DVD on September 13, 2011 in the Canada. It was a re-released of the 2004 Barney Home Video of the same name. Plot Barney and his friends go on a colorful world adventure! Educational Theme: A Colorful World Adventure Cast *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Mom *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Mike *Donny *Gina *Sarah *A Monkey *The Elephant *A Polar Bear *Penguins *Ginger the Dog *Duckies *A Starfish *Fishes *A Whale *The Audience Songs #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Being Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C, Cold BRRRR! #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #The Rainbow Song #I'd Love to Sail #The Baby Bop Hop #Mister Sun #BINGO #Castles So High #The Duckies Do #If I Lived Under the Sea #Bubbles #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Just Imagine #Colors All Around #I Love You Language Audio *English Dolby Digital Stereo CC *Spanish Dolby Digital Stereo *Portuguese Dolby Digital Stereo *German Dolby Digital Stereo *Greek Dolby Digital Stereo *Czech Dolby Digital Stereo *Hebrew Dolby Digital Stereo Special Features #Song Selection with Songs from the 2004 Barney Home Video called "Barney's Colorful World! Live" #The 2004 Barney Soundtrack Album called "Barney's Colorful World! Live" with 24 Songs #Barney Book Read Along: Barney's Colorful World! (based on the 2003 Barney live show of the same name) #Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes on An Airplane Ride #Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes to the Jungle #Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes on a City Bus Ride #Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes to The Land of Ice and Snow #Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes on a Ship Boat Ride #Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes to the Beach #Barney Book Read Along: Barney Goes Under the Sea #Barney Interactive Game: Barney's Colorful World Adventure! #Let's Learn about the Jungle! - Barney teaches the viewers about The Jungle. #Let's Learn About The Land of Ice and Snow! - Barney teaches the viewers about The Land of Ice and Snow. #Let's Learn About The Beach! - Barney teaches the viewers about The Beach. #Let's Learn About Under The Sea! - Barney teaches the viewers about Under The Sea. #Meet the Player #Barney Wallpapers #Barney Coloring Pages #Behind the Scenes Featurettes #Hit Entertainment Favorites #Preview Selection Trivia *This home video for this 2011 re-released for the US released was released by Lyrick Studios. *In this 2011 re-released for the US released, It has the Copyright saying "2004, 2011 Lyons Partnership". Front US DVD Cover *The Words saying "Barney" on the Logo *The Words saying "Barney's Colorful World! Live" *The stage where it has the Season 13 Barney Costume, the Season 13 Baby Bop Costume, the Season 13 BJ Costume, and the Colorful World Globe *The Audience Back US DVD Cover *The Color of Dark Black Summary at the Back US DVD Cover It's a live show called "Barney's Colorful World! Live". Join Barney and his friends as they go on a colorful world adventure! It's filled with singing, dancing and more!